We Need A Theme Song!
by Roxius
Summary: The Brain Beasts want to come up with a theme song, but they really can't seem to agree on anything. A bit of OOCness is most likely present, since the characters weren't around very long to establish any real personalities. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Psyren.

A/N: I always seem to have a feeling of great sympathy for the losers...and the Brain Beasts are some of the biggest losers ever, considering all three of them lose about halfway through a single chapter...

I think they should become the other characters' apprentices or something after this whole Amakusa arc is over...like Tomochika (the tall guy with glasses) could be trained by Frederica or something...and Saijou could work with Kyle...and Torotomi has no one, since he's physically deformed in the shape of an egg...

I dunno, really. I'm just rambling.

This short fic has slight spoilers for what takes place in chapter 74 of the manga, by the way...

* * *

_Three hours before the confrontation with Ageha and the others on the beach of Mukurojima..._

Torotomi let out a loud yawn as he stretched his thin, bony arms over his head. "Maaaan...where the hell is that Nemesis-Q bitch hiding? I just wanna kill her and get this over with! I got a line of ladies outside my house just waiting for some 'personal' attention!" he complained.

"Hmph," Tomochika scowled, tapping the rim of his visor, "No need to be so vulgar, Torotomi-kun. We'll find her when we find her...and the only woman that ever waited outside your house was your mother bringing you your bento box for lunch..."

"...Don't remind me..."

Saijou, the massive giant of a man that he was, absent-mindedly flexed his muscles as he walked. "You know...I was thinking...maybe we should have a theme song or something..." he suddenly spoke up.

"A theme song...?" Both Tomochika and Torotomi tossed their large ally incredulous looks. What the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah...cool, badass groups like ours always have a sweet theme song to play in the background when they make an entrance...we should do that too!!"

Suddenly, a rather nasty-looking smirk graced Tomochika's lips. "Hmm...I like that idea...I like it alot!"

"Yeah! We can even make a CD of the song, and sell it to all the fanboys and fangirls for some extra cash!" Torotomi cackled, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Yes! Let us do it! The Brain Beasts shall have a theme song that kicks equally as much ass as the Brain Beasts themselves...which is us!!!"

Saijou nodded. "Okay, so we're gonna have a theme song...but how will it go?"

The three young men pondered on this question for a good five minutes.

"Um, um," Torotomi slowly began, "How about...dum dum dum...dum dum dum...dum dum dum...dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuum...dum dum dum...dum dum dum...dum dum dum...dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuuum...yeah, something like that..."

Tomochika shook his head, utterly disappointed. "Tsk! That's pathetic, Torotomi-kun! It should be more like this...la la la...la la la...la la la...la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...la la la...la la la...la la la...la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...that's how it should be!"

'...They're both kind of the same...' Saijou noticed.

"Oh? Then here's another one: brum a dum dum dum-"

Tomochika scoffed. "It's terrible."

"Grahh! How dare you put down my ingenious idea without even considering it first! You're so stupid, Tomochika-kun! You're Stuuuuuupid!!" Torotomi whined, sticking out his tongue mockingly at the taller man.

"SILENCE, YOU PERPETULANT CHILD!!!" Tomochika venomously snapped back.

"What?! Don't you dare call me a 'child'! I'm older than you, asshole!"

Ehhhhhhhh...?!! Really?!!!"

"You mean you didn't know?!!"

While two of the Brain Beasts were busy squabbling like children, Saijou took notice of several figures emerging onto the beach nearby. This was the first in a long time that outsiders had arrived on the island, and it seemed that they possessed PSI as well. Saijou grinned mischeviously.

"Hey, if you two could stop arguing for a moment, it looks like we have some visitors...they're most likely here to find Nemesis-Q, just like us...there's no other reason for them to be here anyway..."

Tomochika paused in the middle of punching Torotomi in the face. "Oh...really now?" he grinned.

"...Shall we see if we can beat some information out of them...?"

"Yes..." Tomochika's grin only grew wider, "Let us show them the true power of the Brain Beasts!!"

...and then the Brain Beasts lost.


End file.
